Changes are Sometimes Better
by Otaku-GamerGal
Summary: Oneshot "I had alot of changes growing up. And as those changes came to be, i didnt like them. But spending time with these guys made me rethink it. And after he started staying at my place maybe change is sometimes better." ProwlXoc Prowl/oc human/robot Lemon, Smut. Rated M for a reason


A/N: Hey guys, this is a oneshot from a story i am writing about the transformers. I havent been able to post anything cause cyberschool is a pain in the ass right now. I hate how its kinda complicated, but i'm trying my hardest. Anyway this is about like in the middle/ end of the story for the TFA.

I dont own any of the Transformers:Animated characters, only my ocs and thats it!

P.S. Do not read if you dont like robotxhuman relations or lemons/smuts. please dont flame me either. This is my first oneshot so please be easy on me. And i havent wrote a lemon before so if it sucks, im sorry. And this is kinda long so i hope it doesnt bore ya to death.

Enjoy the Oneshot!

**Change is Sometimes Better**

It had been at least six years since i left my mother. Within those six years I have been threw alot. I spent at least two years with my dad. i spent one year before being sent to a diffrent dimention. I spent about two years restarting my life and working with the Sumdac family. Now i have to add two more years for i have added the autobots into this family. Not to mention i figured out I'm going threw this weird ancient cybertronian metamorphasis that is turning me into an android thing.

I wouldn't say i hated this, in fact its quite the opposite. I love the adventure we have all went threw. When Sari upgraded to turn into a Techno-Organic teen. Prowl getting his master's helmat from Lockdown. Sentinel getting beheaded by mixmaster or whatever his name was. Even getting to meet Ultra Magnus. But I also changed while living in this world that i thought was only make believe.

My body has grew, even though i'm still short, as well as my hair and my muscles. I have gotten some tone to my body from the little adventures we had and who would blame me? Living with a bunch of giant robots would kinda do that to a gal. My hair was now just pasting my waist. I even let my bangs grow and it kinda game me a more of a feminine look, which I like. My eyes have been turning a little lighter shade of blue, thanks to the metamorphasis.

My eyes weren't the only things that began to change. My left arm has shown my true robotics. Doctor Pirou told me that its like a snake, plealing its skin off, or in this case my skin to reveal my robotics. Its until its all off when they can apply the special project on my to make it look like human skin.

Growing up, change was something I didn't understand for the longest time. And i didn't like it half the time. I remember moving from place to place as a child, due to debt my mother put us in. The many men my mother dated and married, who would be all nice to me and my little sister. Having more siblings, even one who was a few months older than me. Growing up with a family who would just be plain crazy sometimes, and fun. My uncle getting into a wheelchair and going threw surgeries for his bedsores.

Or leaving home to learn about the real world and actually get experience and and understanding about myself. Struggling with work, even though it was for the best. Graduating high school, even if it was from an online schooling. Finding out college was just too tough no matter how much time and effort i put into it.

Being sent to a world where you thought it was just a cartoon. Losing alot of weight to be now a beautiful woman, even though i was still short. Working for a company that basicly the whole world relied on. Living with caring and understanding people, even though it was only two people at the time. See this strange family grow when the autobots woke up.

Me learning that I am actually the redeemed survivor of a special race that was a split from the cybertronians, and having to learn that i was soon no longer gonna be human... Or the biggest change that i am struggling to understand...

... That i might actually be falling in love...

Its so strange. I actually can admit that i fell inlove with someone... Its so weird to say, like saying 'I'm gay in a straight bar", or "I'm a man when you actually look like a girl"... I know thats probably not the best example but the point is it was so forein to me. Just thinking about it makes me hug myself and blush from embarassment. And he doesnt even know it, which part of me is glad. Like i said, part of me.

We have been close friends, like Sari is with BumbleBee and BulkHead. We liked life and how interesting it could be. He like how nature was. I liked how it was always beautiful no matter what the season's changes did to it. He liked quiet and meditation. I liked listening to the sound of rivers and oceans, and relaxation.

He was a cyberninja, and i was... Well, i was just a strange girl, who is just being thrown into a mess. And it only got weirder every passing day. It has been even weirder this past week, thanks to Proffesor Princess. It started when the guys came back, but i could find Prowl with them.

_Flashback::_

_They all pulled up after turning Proffesor Princess to the police, with her and her pony having teaparties behind bars. When i stood by the entrance of the base, i only saw four cars pull in. Sari skated up to me, kinda sheepishly, like i wasnt gonna like what happened. I had to bring this akwardness to a close._

_"Proffesor Princess did get put behind bars right?" I said nevrously._

_"Yes, don't have to worry about that, Journey." Optimus reasured me._

_"Then why did only four vehicles pull in? Where's Prowl?" As i asked, everyone but Ratchet transformered._

_Sari placed her hand on my shoulder, she was still shorter than me, just reaching my shoulder," You might wanna prepare for the worst, J."_

_"Why is tha- Oh Primus! What the hell happened to him!?" I covered my mouth in shock._

_I was revealed Prowl as he exited the back of Ratchet. He was short! He was probably six foot, or a little taller, basicly as short as a normal human man. He still looked like himself, though slightly frustraded and embarrased, but still himself. I didnt know if i wanted to cry, laugh, or blush._

_I removed my hands from my mouth and rested one on the bridge of my nose, pushing my glasses up, which i did when i was starting to get frustrated,"Can someone care to inform me what the hell happened to him? H-He.. He's human sized!"_

_"Well thats the thing.." Bumblebee was pressing his fingers together while smiling sheepishly," He pushed bulkhead out of the way and got hit by Professor Princess's new wand and he got short."_

_"She got a new wand?... Why?" Did i dare to ask? Yes i did._

_"She though things that were too tall were to violent and not nice, so she thought making them smaller would-" I cut Sari off._

_"I think i get it from there... Dear god..." I sighed in frustration." What do we do now?"_

_"We were kinda thinking about it on the way here actually." BulkHead spoke up._

_"You guys got an idea to turn him back?" I looked at Prowl then back at the other bots._

_"We got a sample of the coding that tiny organic used on Prowl, but its so difficult that i need Bulkhead to assist me to crack the coding. When we do, we might be able to change Prowl back to his original size." Rachet folded his arms grumply._

_Then a thought came to me," But Prowl is kinda vulnerable in his condition." I turned to him," I know your a master cyberninja and all, but with your size, if a decepticon where to attack, he could be kinda squished like any other human."_

_Optimus paused at that statment," Journey has a point. Which means he will have to hide out and lay low till Rachet and Bulkhead can crack the code."_

_"I can stay at Dinobot island. They are disturbed when i'm in their territory-"Prowl started._

_"But that doesnt mean you aren't still an easy target to those decepta-creeps." I put my hands on my hips._

_"Do you have a suggestion,J?" Bumblebee asked me._

_"We first need him to have a temperary alt-form. So he can move around and go to places instead of being all locked up and hiding. Also, we need someone we can trust to watch him and take care of him while he is in this state. Someone who has a place well hiden and not suspicious, not to mention, spacious since Prowl doesnt like close consealed areas." _

_"That is not a bad idea, but the problem is finding someone who can protect Prowl." Prime began to thing as well as the others._

_"We can't do Sumdac tower cause that is one of the main targets of the decepticons." Ratchet spoke(A/N: Yay! i spelt his name right! Sorry its late when i'm writing this so i cant spell at the moment.)_

_"What about Fanzone?" Bumblebee spoke up_

_"Nah, he doesnt like robots period. So thats definetly out of the question." Bulkhead disagreed._

_There was a long pause, till Sari had a smile grow on her face, a smile that i only knew ment trouble._

_"What about journey?"_

_"What!?" at first it was out of shock, then out of embarassment as i tried to hide my blush._

_Prowl, at my place, in his height, for primus knows how long... I wouldnt mind if he was his normal height and stuff, but when he is only slightly taller than me... This doesnt help me at all._

_"I mean, she lives in the city with a large apartment house building, with a large side garage. Not to mention a rooftop garden and her house is spacios, its not crowded with knicknacks and junk."_

_"Why did ya have to mention the garden?" I moaned in embarassment as my face turned red._

_She continued, ignoring my whine," And since he's shorter, he can actually fit in her house, giving him more space and less limitations."_

_"Hm... We will talk about it. Guys, lets go to the monitor sector and discuss about it." Prime and everone left to make up their mind... All but Prowl._

_He kinda stared at me, which made me hide behind my long bangs as i struggled to keep my blush hidden. This was not helping me at all today. Not after Proffesor sumdac telling me i need a few days off since i'm slowly becoming a workaholic, which i'm not. And having a very akward lunch with KB and Suvrina about me being a single woman at the age of twenty-five. Well Suvrina wasnt making a big deal about it, she was more worried about me being alone. KB however is a totally diffrent ballpark._

_"You have a rooftop garden?" Was the first words i heard since the guys left._

_"Y-yeah?... I have a small tree and some flowers, and some vegetables that should be blooming and ready to pick soon... Is that weird?" Why did i ask that?!_

_"I dont find that strange. I actually find it quite interesting. If i do stay at your residence, may i take a look at it?" He asked me with a hint of curiosity and interest._

_"Oh yeah, you only been to my house on a few occasions... Last time was on my birthday when i got drunk at the club with Suvrina, KB, and Tunes. I'm really sorry ya had to see me like that?" I kinda began to relax._

_"It is alright, i found it fasinating how organics react to such beverage, like us cybertronians do to highgrade energon."_

_"I guess our worlds are kinda similar to an extent huh?" I smiled._

_"Indeed. But in most cases, we aren't."_

_"Yeah." I frowned and rubbed my left arm._

_"How is your arm,Journey?" He asked with a hint of concern._

_"Its fine, i wrapped it with cloth to kinda hide it. It kinda feels weird."_

_Prowl raised a brow," How so?"_

_"Its like going from cloth to paper i guess, like silk cloth. Or in my case, skin to metal. It feels kinda strange, but it will change when i can start the complete metamorphasis... I won't be human for long, heck i'm actually not human."_

_" 'It doesnt change who you are, as long it doesnt get to you'. Haven't you told me this once?" Prowl smiled._

_I blushed, remembering that day. Thats when i started questioning my feelings. Thats when he and Lockdown teamed up to catch Starscream, and all the mods kinda changed him. I didnt like that but in the end he realised what he did and corrected himself. I told him that when he finally got back to normal. So that if it ever happened again, which I knew he never would, he would stop and think about it._

_I chuckled to myself remembering that day," I was wearing my dress... That was embarasing."_

_" I thought you look nice."_

_"It was an ugly polkdoted dress."_

_"It was black and white."_

_"It was more white than black."_

_"And thats a bad thing?"_

_"Darker colors look nicer on me."_

_"I would have to agree on that."_

_"Wait-what?" I stared at him in disbelief," Can you repeat that agian for me?"_

_"I said i would have to agree on that. The night you got drunk on your day of birth, the colors of the clothing look very well on you." He turned his face away from me as he crossed his arms._

_I noticed some red on his faceplate, was he blushing?! Was that even possible?! I blushed and shook my head. I was wearing a black biker jacket that had gold fringes at the ends of the sleeves and the collar. i wore a tan strapless top and dark brown skinnyjeans, not to mention biker boots that had a zipper on the insides. My hair was up in a messy bun when my hair was only passing my shoulders._

_"Well, uh... Thanks... Thats very nice of ya to say that Prowl. I kinda think ya look cool in your mods and sensei's helmet." _

_"Really now?" He looked at me._

_"Yep... I bet if this room was filled with femmes then they would be all over ya." I laughed a little, being one of those guilty femmes._

_He chuckled at my comment," Why thank you, Journey." He smiled._

_His smile was so amazing, very rare but amazing. I couldnt help but smile back. Thats when we turned and saw them all coming back out, probably gonna say that he was staying with me, which i didnt mind. I think him staying at my place would be kinda cool..._

Boy was i wrong!...

Don't get me wrong, its was awesome with him there. Hazel, my black lab, loves his company and loved getting belly rubs and scratched behind the ears by him. He also was very helpful when i left for the store or cleaning.

It was the fact that my heart wouldnt stop racing. Its was like everytime i left work, my heart would start up cause i knew he was home, at my home. And this was no secret, not to KB at least.

She teased me, about how,'our little J has finally grown up' or 'I didnt know you went that way' or 'i wonder if bots need protection'. That last one got me so embarrased and mad, that i smacked her in the back of the head, and she hit her head off the table.

I loved Prowl's company. It was kinda nice having someone over once in a while, besides Sari. I felt like it was the least i could do, i mean i was always in his room. i felt abliged to return the favor.

But it didnt help that it might take a while to get the code cracked... Ratched ant Bulkhead said it might take from two weeks to a month if they worked fast. It has already been a week so i kinda threw that idea out the window.

His temperary form was a Suzuki GSX R 2. Which i thought was fucking awesome! I was still nervous on riding motorcycles. But i have been getting better, knowing Prowl wouldnt let me fall or get hurt.

Today was one of those days where I just finished work and just coming home after stoping at the store. I got two gallons of vegitable oil, since prowl liked it, it was like juice to him. I placed the bags on the ground as i unlocked the door. I smiled as i heard Hazel bark from the other side of the door.

"Oh, calm down girl its only me." I smiled as i gathered my things and got in the house.

My house wasnt too bad, it was very nice. It was spacious and clean. The furnature matched, a nice leather cushioning on the chairs and couchs. One was a love seat, while the other had three cushions on it. There was a coffee table in the middle of the area of a polished cherry wood. The large twenty-six inch flat screen tv resting on a stand that had movies and consoles on the small shelves below it.

The kitchen wasnt that far. It was simple, which i liked. A lot of cabnets to help keep me organised. The stove was electric heating, i always feared the gas ones. And the fridge was large, organised and spacious. While everyone probably had their house looking fancy, futuristic, and not to mentioned had a robot(except fanzone) my home was simple. I didnt like complications in my own home. If i wanted that i would have stayed at work or at the autobot base.

I put the food away as i noticed Prowl wasn't around. When I usually returned home, he would be doing one of three things: Watching a documentarty about the wilderness, peting hazel, or on the roof. I'm guessing option three was where he was at today.

I looked at the clock and saw it was already six," Damn, I didnt know i would be in that late. Guess time flies when your having fun." I said sarcasticly.

I grabed two glasses from the shelf and poured Prowl the oil and me the apple juice. I looked down at Hazel as she wagged her tail. Prowl was her favorite bot. Thought she hasnt met the others, though she might like bumblebee or bulkhead, i still think she would favor prowl. He was always treating her with respect, as he has for all life on earth.

"Alright, lets go say hi." with that she barked happily as she bolted up the stairs to the roof.

I chuckled as i grabed the two glasses and stepped up to the tiny paradise i had settled on my roof. There were others around my home who had the same idea, however mine was a little more kept up and colorful. I had many flowers of diffrent shades of yellow, purple, blue and red. The trees were grown larger, i had it in a large pot that was as big as a oil barrell sideways. The tree was a sakura cherry tree, which Prowl thought was fasinating. I had tomatoes, peppers, cucumbers, eggplants, onions, and carrots growing in this garden. Some are ready to be picked.

When i made it to the roof, i couldnt help but smile. I saw prowl watering my flowers and trees. And then hazel ran up to him and jumped onto her hind legs to lick him in the face. He chuckled from her action and starting praising her, telling her she was a very inteligent canine and she was very fit for her age, which she was like four. Then she rolled onto her belly and he began to give her a belly rub. The site was perfect, a kodak moment.

"You keep doing that, your gonna spoil her." I chuckled.

He looked up at me and smiled," Creatures such as Hazel should be honored and rewarded."

"Yeah but if you reward them too much, it will go to their head and blow everything off," I laughed as he stood up and i approached him.

"True, I believe a certain elite guard fits the description your addressing." He took the oil i offered him

"If its Sentinel your talking about, then that fits him to a 'T'." I smiled as i took a sip of my juice." Anyway, how was your day, Prowl."

He sat down with his drink in his hand," It was nice. I meditated around noon, then Hazel decided to a stasis nap with her head on my leg when i was finished. I stayed there till she woke up. I know how organics are like when they don't rest for a certain amount of time."

I laughed," For how much she spends time with ya prowl, i might start getting jealous."

"I highly doubt that. "

"Oh really? Enlighten me then." I smirked.

Prowl shook his head slightly with a smile," Around towards the evening, around three pm, she sits by the door. Wagging her tail and waiting patiently for you to put your key in the door. When she hears it, she tends to release her excitment by barking and jumping on the door. As if she's trying to open it for you."

I couldnt help but laugh at the ninja bot. I couldnt help it. It was kinda cute how he observed how Hazel behaved when i returned home from work. I even knew that, but him going into detail of how she waits for 'mommy' to come home was so innocent.

Maybe thats one of the reasons i started falling for him. Even though he was so strong, noble, and mature, he still had this innocence to him. Like a child discovering something new, he would get fasinated and want to learn more about the planet and its many tradtions and cultures. I wouldn't blame him. Our world is very fasinating, messed up, but fasinating.

I kinda stiffled a giggle," Okay, ya enlightened me."

Prowl smiled as i looked at the sky. It was already growing dark quickly. It was fall already. The weather was starting to get colder, meaning the plants will die soon. I looked at my plants and my ripe vegitables. I think i'll pick them tomorrow.

"Hey Prowl?"

"hm?"

"What is your favorite season on earth?" He turned to me with his visor raised in a confused manner.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious thats all. Ya dont have to answer if ya dont wanna."

Prowl had a long pause, his hand grasping his chin in thought," That is actually a difficult question." He finally spoke.

"How so?" I smiled.

"The changes in the season and how it effects the organics is most intreging. Like when snow falls, some of the animals leave the area, others sleep. You organics wear thicker clothing to keep warm from the drop of the temperature."

"Yeah I have to agree with that."

"What is your favorite season, Journey?" He asked me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head for a moment, then reopened my eyes," I like all of them, but not for the science. I love it cause it seems the colors change. Like a canvous in a way."

"I see, from an artist perspective? Please eleberate." I giggled at his eagerness to know my feelings on the seasons.

"In the spring, its so lively. Flowers are growing and blosoming, the world is bright and colorful. The animals are awake and their babies are out playing and growing. Summer, its hotter, and more vibrant. The plants are in full bloom and the days are long and the nights chilly and short. Fall is one of my absolute favorites. The trees start changing from green to gold and red. There is always that one time in the fall that has those reds and golds so vibrant and pure, then the next day its diffrent. They fade to brown soon as winter comes along. By winter, the animals are all prepared for the first snow. And the little babies are all grown up and ready for the challenges of their lives. "

Prowl just watched me as i continued," I also like winter, cause the snow. Its so beautiful when its untouched. Its so pure, like god's masterpeice. Well the earth is his canvous-er wait is it primus? nevermind..."

I heard prowl chuckle at my little ending of my speel," Whats so funny?" I smiled

"Its, well, fasinating how you can be proffesinal, casual, and passionate all on the same time. Are most female organics like this?"

I laughed," Hell no... Alot of woman are too busy working, being the dirties and cruel, or the most creative... I'm sad to say i was born from a very cruel woman..." My voice grew quiet.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at prowl, who was giving me a sincere smile," 'But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger', as the saying goes to you organics."

I laughed," You know, on my home dimention, they actually made a song with that in the chorus."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it was a pretty big hit. Very good lyrics... I wonder if its still being played?"

I noticed that his hand was on my shoulder still, on my right shoulder. I could feel a blush creeping in, so i stood up and smiled at prowl to calm myself.

"Wanna watch a movie with me? Its one of my favorites... I think you might like it. Its got alot of action in it."

"I dont know. Who is in it?"

"Jackie Chan. I'm suck a big fan of his work. Did you know he does his own stunts? Occasionally they use a wire, but thats about it. He's a martial arts expert." I had a big smile on my face," Not to mention he's kinda funny. I think even Bumblebee might like it."

"... I think i'll give it a try..." Prowl gave a small smile.

"Okay. I'll get the glasses cleaned up and i'll get it all ready." Prowl handed me his empty glass and all three of us went back inside.

Hazel dove into one of the chairs and fell asleep instantly. I began to wash the glasses and set them on the rack to dry. Prowl turned the tv on to see a documentary about wolves in europe. Sometimes you could hear Hazel whine or kick a leg when she hears the wolves on the tv. I thought it was cute. Then the phone rang, who would call when everyone was obviously getting ready for the night.

I picked it up, which i soon regret it," Hello? Journey speaking."

"Hallur ~3" It was KB...

"What do ya want skater?" I groaned, i wasnt gonna deal with her tonight.

"Noting really. I was wondering what were ya doing tonight. I was gonna see if we could have a girl's night tonight."

I know your probably thinking i hate the girl. I dont, she just gets annoying most of the time. Kinda like how bumblebee does with prowl. Which leads to another thing we have in common. We get annoyed by speedsters. She isnt a bad girl, she is actually caring and will stop and shut up if she wants to give a good listener's ear.

"Uh, not tonight. I am gonna watch a movie with Prowl at my place." I blushed red, that kinda sounded wrong.

"Oooohh ~ I see how it is. I'm so sorry for interrupting ya girl. I didnt know you were so booked!" I swear i could feel her smirk over the phone.

I began to struggle with my words," I-its nothing like that! We are just two friends, watching a movie! Nothing else!" Me yelling kinda got Prowl's attention.

I waved to him that it was alright, face all red," Awe, dont be like that Dovey! I'm actually so happy for ya! What kind of movie ya watching? Horror? Drama? Romance ~?"

"No Katherine Bently, we are watching Rush Hour2..."

"And adventure and comedy? Thats a pretty good choice!"

"Anyway i gotta go get ready."

"Wow, preparing for phase two already? Girl your on a roll!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

"Wow jeez i'm only teasin, nothing biggy... But be careful okay?"

"... Why?..."

"I dont want ya to have a painfull ass that would last for days." I heard her laugh.

"Damn it Katherine!" I hung up on her, face red the color on Optimus.

"Is everything alright?" I turn to have prowl infront of me.

"I-it's fine. KB was being an ass... You know how she can be. Excpecially when her and bee are together."

Prowl just gave a nod in understanding, as well as a frown," Well i'm gonna take a shower, then we can watch the movie okay?"

"Take your time, Journey." He smiled and i smiled back as i left for my room.

I closed the door behind me and released a big sigh i didnt know i was holding. My heart was beating like crazy. I could already feel a warm feeling grow between my legs, and that wasn't helping the situation at all. I needed to relax, so a shower would do me good. I grabbed an oversized black tshirt with short black shorts... I dont know why, but i grabed black and white polkadoted panties, kinda like bikini like panties. I grabbed a towel and a washrag, then got into the bathroom.

I stripped my clothing off after i placed my pajamas on the sink. I turned the shower to a nice medium hot temperature, just enough to start making steam. I needed to get my mind off of what KB said. Just thinking about it made the heat in my stomach grow and made me flush just thinking about it.

Me; a human changing android weirdo, having sex with Prowl; a master cyber ninja. Just the thought made me wanna faint. It also didnt help with my robotic arm. Even though i could feel in it still, the texture it gave off when i used it to wash myself, made it very akward. I couldnt help feel like it was prowl's.

Its not like i haven't thought of, well that, but he was my bestfriend. I didnt wanna ruin it just cause of my stupid feminine hormones. No. I have been trying to stop this from interfearing with us. It started when we became close friends, but it wasnt as bad. It got worse after saving Prowl with the Matrix and learning about me changing into a android femme. Is that why? Cause this would mean that there is a chance for the both of us?

I shook my head as i finished rinsing off myself and dried some of my hair. It was still very damp, but it was dry enough to put into a loose ponytail. I put my pajamas on and let the towel hang around my neck.

"Hey Prowl, i'm finished." I exited out of the bathroom.

"Alright then, do you want me to-" He stop in midsentence when i stood in the living room.

His eyes were widden and his mouth was slightly open in shock or something... And he was staring at me... Is that blush? Could a robot blush? Could he? Why the hell is he blushing?! I began to blush out of embarrasment and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Uh, Prowl what are you staring at?" I asked, trying to mask my nervousness.

He kinda jolted slightly, as if snapped out of a trance, his face looked heated up as he stammered his words for only a second," I-I saw one of those small flying organics... I think its called a butterfly."

I looked around," I dont see one, it must have gotten in when we came from the roof. Anyway, ready for the movie?"

"Yes, thank you, Journey." Prowl sat back down on the far end of the three seated couch.

I put the movie in and it started to play. I laughed at most of the movie, since i have seen it many times. I even get to hear Prowl chuckle a couple of times in the movie. He had a small smile on his face as we sat together and watched it together. Soon we got comfy... Kinda too comfy.

I was soon laying down on the couch, curled up, while resting my head on Prowl's leg. It seemed like he didnt mind at all, or he was too focused on the movie. I giggled quietly as he watched Jackie do his magic fighting in the massage parlor scene.

"Its amazing, how one organic could move like a cyber ninja would." He said in awe.

"Actually Prowl, there are such thing as ninjas on earth. They did exsist for a long time, heck they may still be around. But like ya said, ninjas are to be stealthy so they might be laying low or something." I smiled.

He looked down at me with a smile,"Our worlds may be more similar than we thought."

"Guess so." We returned our focus on the movie.

Soon it was getting close to the end of the movie, where connor, the black cop guy, was fighting the asian chick in a casino. Er he tried to seem like a ninja by making sound effects. Prowl kinda looked confused at the man. His face was so priceless, i let out a tiny fits of giggles.

"Whats so funny?"

I continued to giggle," Your face! Its so adorable and confused at the same time!" I cotinued to laugh till i realised what i said and blushed.

"w-what did you say?"

"Nothing!" I snapped up into sitting up position.

"What did you say, Journey?" He sounded like he wanted to know.

"Well the movie is over, lets take it out and-" I didnt know that Hazel has moved from her spot on the chair to below my feet. I swear she is being a ninja dog thanks to this guy.

As i stood up quickly, it alarmed Hazel, making her stand up as i began to walk away from the couch. She basicly triped me, but i hit something really hard to my head. I only feared what i had landed on.

"Ouchie... That hurt."

"Are you alright, Journey?"

I looked up only to meet Prowl's optic visor. Oh god, how beautiful it was. Yeah they basicily all had the same color and shit but something was diffrent. Being closer to him, now that he was at my height. I swear i could see two optics, just barely visible behind his visor. I couldnt help but stare and fall into a trance. His eyes were mysterious, cunning, but also so gentle.

"I'm okay now..." I snapped out of his trance," I mean, yeah i'm-"

I stopped dead as i realised where exactly on Prowl i landed. I was on his lap, kinda laying on it actually, but after sitting up i was kinda sitting on his lap, facing him. I could feel my face heat up rapidly.

"I-I'm so s-so sorry Prowl. I'll get up and-" But i couldnt get up when i tried to.

Prowl was focused on me, his hands on my back as i noticed how close our bodies were. I think i saw him have a faint blush on his cheek platings.

"P-prowl?"

"I didnt actually see a butterfly..."

Okay that was random," Wait what?" Way to kill the moment prowl.

"I wasnt staring at a tiny organic... I was..."

"You were what?..."

"I was, what is the right word?... Its just... Your clothing.."

I looked down at myself," What about them?"

"They are... very conformed to your body..."

"Oh! uh do you want me to change cause i will and-"

"No... You look lovely..." He smiled.

I couldn't help but ask," Are you okay prowl?"

"I am fully functional, journey."

I shook my head," You sure are one confusing ninja. Ya know that right?"

"One must always have many options to take when others can not be optional."(A/N: I couldn't think of what to say XD)

I hesitated, blush now visible to my cheeks," What options are you gonna take right now?"

"Right now... I am very curious on what you said a week ago, on your condition."

With that i could feel Prowl, hesitantly, graze his hand up my back and onto my left shoulder. He used his thumb to stroke between my collar bone and my shoulder. I had to let out a sigh as he continued this, moving his thumb in a circular motion, so slowly and feather-like. I felt so consumed by this akward yet comforting action he was doing. It had such an effect on me. I didnt know that subconsiously, i moved closer to prowl's body. My breath, slow and relaxed to an extent.

"It does feel, as you say, weird." I looked up at him," Not in a bad way. It is a good weird, in the best terms that comes to my proccessor."

"C-Can i try something prowl?"

He hesitated, but nod his head sightly. I brought my hands up to his helmet, slowly brushing my fingertips on his head. I gently traced the creases and gaps between his face and his helmet. I brushed a finger acrossed the tip of his visor. I swear i hear him hold his breath, or vent a little air or something. I stoped as i placed my hands on the side of his cheeks.

"Its strange."

"How so?"

"Its not bad... I can feel the diffrence between my two hands, since one is robotic and the other is still organic."

"So... Is it okay.?"

I smiled softly," Yeah, its actually kinda cool."

"...You are very special,Journey."

"Huh?"

He must have caught my confusion cause he chuckled and smiled at me. It was a real smile, something so rare, so beautiful.

"You get to understand the diffrence between two worlds. You get to discover, how close our worlds are."

"Closer than we dreamed of." I could feel him place a hand on my cheek. It was smooth and gentle, as if he was touching delicate posaline.

"Yes."

"But... Doesnt Sari kinda get the same idea as me? I mean she's a tecno-organic..."

He stopped as his smile grew, and he started to laugh. It was a wonderful sound. It truly was, and only I got to hear the sweet tune.

"I understand that, however, its not the same."

"Care to elaberate that?" I could feel Prowl's other hand grip my lower back a little more.

"You. are special. Very special." his voice grew hushed and gentle.

I smiled," Prove it."

"I will." He leaned forward towards me.

I soon felt smooth metal lips pressed against mine. Oh god this was amazing. I, was being kissed by Prowl. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed one on the back of his helm, pulling him closer to return the kiss. It felt like heaven, i felt sparks on my lips as he kissed me again. How i wished this last forever, however one of us needs air to survive.

I pulled away, only slightly panting. My face was deeply flushed as i stared into his optics, in a haze. I heard him chuckle and see joy on his face.

"It appears we have more in common than i thought."

"Really? Is that a good thing, Prowl?" I giggled.

"Yes, it is. Journey... I was so confused, for a period of time up until now."

"About what?"

"My feelings... I'm not exactly the most social bot on cybertron."

"No, thats bumblebee." I heard him chuckle at my comment," When did you figure it out?"

"After you used the matrix on my spark. After i thought i would be in the well of the allspark."

"Really?... The day you actually were supposed to be offline..." My voice grew quiet, thinking about how what life would be like without him.

I guess he senced it and made me look up with his hand," You risked your life for me. Even though you didn't have to, you would have died... You almost died..."

"I know... So did you..." I chuckled," For the second time. "I swear you are a cyber cat or something. You now have seven lives left."

He smirked," You know cats don't actually have nine lives."

"I know but i can imagine you with cat ears and you kinda look cute."

"If i recall, one day you did get cat ears and a tail." He began to stroke my hair and undone my ponytail, my hair now down past my hips." And you were very attractive then as well."

"Prowl..."

"Yes?"

"Do you... Is... A-are we both... inlove with eachother?" I spoke hesitantly.

"I thought me kissing you, as a organic form of affection, would have shown that."

I rested my head on his chin and laughed slightly," Good... Guess we are on the same page..."

"When did you discover this feeling?" I felt his chin move as he spoke.

I looked up at him," I think when you saved me from one of Megna's lackies. When she cut me up. I was so weak, to weak to move. The scars are just light now. Not that many are still on my body."

I could feel him use his thumb to carress a few long scars on my right cheek," When you got me out of there, and kept asking me questions to keep me awake. So i would have a chance of getting blood in me when we finally got to the hospital."

"I was scared we were going lose you... That i was going lose you."

"That was before you fell for me wasn't it?"

"Yes, but you were one of my closest friends... and now..."

"And now?..."

"If i may now, could you be my spark mate?" I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"S-Sparkmate?... I would be honored to Prowl... But i don't even have a spark yet. Not for a while at least."

He pulls me closer to him, so he had a better view of my face," Then it is something, i look forward to."

I smiled and kissed him softly. As i pulled away, i felt his hand on the back of my head and pull me to a passionate kiss. Dear primus, was he an amazing kisser! He kept brushing his lips on mine, as if teasing or something as he ran his hand threw my long hair. I pressed my body closer to his, kinda straddling his hips as i sighed in our kiss.

Then i could feel my hormones kick in. Nervously, yet eagerly, i wanted to try something. I softly pressed my tongue against his lower lip, asking for permission. I kinda heard him gasp slightly at my eagerness, but smiled and he actually moved his glossa out to touch mine. We were now having our own little battle of who dominates this tongue war. Ofcourse, Prowl won, and had his glossa in my mouth. He traced my tongue many times, sending shivers down my spine, and traced my teetch and cheeks.

I couldnt resist anymore. I couldnt hide this feeling anymore. As he sucked on my lower lip, i let out a small moan, which got him to react quite well. He let out a small growl and gripped my lower back, pressing me into his body. My breasts were now agains his chest. The feeling only got me to moan more.

I grabbed onto the little jets exhaust that he had on his back that made him hover as he gave me more and more. I didnt even want to breathe, this was amazing. I could feel spit leave my mouth and slowly fall down my chin. I pulled away to breathe, leaving a trial a spit between me and prowl's mouth.

"Dont forget... I need to breathe.." I giggled.

"Sorry. I am getting excited."

"I am too. But prowl... You dont have to just kiss my lips..." He looked at my slightly wide eye." If we are...L-lovers now... you can kiss me, or touch me... anywhere... And if i get the same permission... I wanna help make you happy as you are with me."

He smiled," Agreed."

I couldnt resist to ask," How did you learn how to do that? That was absolutely amazing."

"I believe there are certain things that is good to be seen by organics... Others, weren't so... clinical.."

I couldnt help but see the embarrasment in his face adorable. I kissed his chin," You discovered what porn was, huh?"

"Y-yes... Though i highly doubt it would be anywhere near close, to how you are." I blushed," You arent one of those organic femmes who just go around to men and gain money... No, you are special... And i am happy to call you, my mate."

My eyes lit up,"Prowl..."

"hm?"

"... Love me..." I kissed him on the lips again, but i gave as much passion as i could, hooking my arms around his shoulders to bring him closer to me.

I could feel him trying to suck on my tongue, which i let him and oh my god it felt so heavenly. He moved his one hand from my back to my left thigh, squeezing it gently yet possesivly. There was a side of him that was slowly coming out, and it kinda turned me on.

Soon I was being pushed into the cussion of the couch, he had his arms on both sides of my shoulders. He looked down at me, his visor showing a brighter color as i heaved, my chest going up and down.

"May i?"

I smiled at his innocence," You may Prowl... You dont have to ask..."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed my cheek, kissing further down till he started kissing my neck slowly. I sighed in content as i could feel him rub his knuckles up and down my sides. I gave a gasp when he sucked on a very special spot in my neck, i could feel him smirk against my skin.

I could feel my breast starting to feel the effect. I think Prowl noticed as one of his hands moved up and carressing my breast, messaging it and brushing is fingers over my nipple, which was starting to show threw my shirt.

"Oh god... Dear Primus, Prowl." I moaned softly.

He started moving down after leaving marks on my neck with his dentas and started to suck and nibble on my collar bone. I kinda squirmed a little as i felt a heat grow in my legs. Prowl had switch hands and started playing with my other breast, teasing, messaging, making me feel good. Then an idea struck me.

"W-wait a minute prowl..." I moved so i could sit up for a moment.

Prowl was kind confused at first, till he saw me grabing the bottom of my shirt and try to take it off. When i did, i revealed my naked top part of my body to him. He was wide eyed. He looked like he was mesmorised.

"I-is this okay?..." I asked shyly.

Finally he smiled," Your beautiful." Was all he said.

He moved his head down to between my breasts, resting it there and taking a deep breath. I think he was taking in my scent. Wait, can they do that?

"Prowl?"

"hm?"

"Can, i dont know, smell my scent?"

"Yes, when one is to be or is a spark mate, only the could smell eachother's scents. That way, if one was in danger or lost, the mate could find them."

I giggled as he nuzzled into my chest, but then gasped when he started to kiss one of my breasts. I could feel the tip of his glossa push into my nipple as it grew red and hard. I layed my head back and moaned louder.

"Oh, Prowl...Mmmmm..."

I began to pant as he moved to my other breast and gave it the same treatment. I started to get a little daring, by pressing my leg between his. I smirked as i was rewarded with a heated groan from the ninja. I wanted to drool from hearing him like that. I did it again but put more force in it. I got a growl out of him as he now switched to nibbleing my breast.

He was so gentle and caustious, i wouldnt blame him. He has never done this before, and i never had sex in my life, i was a virgin. Not to mention, at the moment, it was like cross species intercourse. But it didnt matter, it was just the two of us.

"P-Prowl."

He ignored me for a moment to pull his glossa away from my breast. My chest heaved as i gave him smiled. Then i gave him a playfull pout.

"Your no fair... You still have your armor on..."

He looked at himself and chuckled," I believe in organic intercourse, we remove the particles that would, 'get in the way', am i correct?"

"Yes... Can you help me? I dont wanna break it." I went for the little mods on his arms and shoulders.

"Ofcourse. But i dont thing you would be able to break these." He smiled as he assisted me in removing the mods and placing them on the coffee table.

"why dont we move to a more comfortable area?" I spoke up in a hushed tone.

"why are you whispering?" He chuckled.

I started to giggle," I dont know."

I let out a squeal when he picked me up and kissed me while he stood up from the couch. As he continued to kiss me he moved towards the stairs, to go to my room. He was pulling his ninja moves i swear, cause he had no problem getting to the steps till i stopped him.

"M-my shorts prowl... I-i want them off... Please..." I sighed as he smiled.

"As you wish." He kissed my neck as he put his hand down to my ass and started to tug them off, not before giving my ass a squeeze.

Ofcouse i had to stand in order to get them off, but me legs were like jello so he held me by my upper body as my shorts dropped to the floor. He looked at my panties with slight blush, then looked at me with a smirk.

"They look like the ones from that dress you wore that day."

"Oh shut up you sexy ninjabot." I kissed him more eagerly, which he didnt mind.

He picked me up bridal style this time and cheated by opening the door with proccess over matter. I smiled and and played with his vents on the helmet.

"That was kinda hot."

He chuckled," Thank you for the compliment, Journey."

He shut the door behind us with his foot and tost me to the bed slightly, i giggled when i bounced onto the bed and he crawled over me. We looked into eachother's eyes with a smile of content on our faces.

"You have beautiful optics prowl. They are hard to tell but they are hiding beind that visor. Its... fasinating." I giggled at the last part.

He looked kinda dumbfounded at first but then smiled and kissed me. I couldnt get tired of this. This was our moment. This was our reward for being so patient and for working our asses off to finally get what we wanted... We wanted someone to love.

I place my hands on his hips, trying to remove some more of the armor. Ofcourse, he helped me since i didnt know shit on how to take it off. He chuckled as i probably made a face when trying to get it off. Trust me, its a lot harder than taking normal clothing off. I wanted to make him feel good as much as i could.

Here he was, treating me like a china doll, being gentle and caring. However i knew there was another side to him. And knowing me and my determination, i wanted to see it. I wanted to see the wild bot he was before meeting master yokitron. I wanted to get excited.

"Journey, what are you-gah!" I slipped a finger in between the gaps on his hips and started stroking the protoform and wires.

I stop and smirked at him," you dont like it?"

I yelped as he pulled me close in possesive manner," Do it again."

"As you wish." I continued to stroke the wires in his hips

I could feel him groan and struggle to keep control of himself. He took off the jet exhausts he had on his back and placed them on the floor. I moved up to his face and kissed him a few times, before going for his neck and nibbling on the wires.

"J-journey. Mmmm..."

I smirked at the response i was getting. As i continued to love bite prowl's neck, I moved my knee up to hit between his legs again, but this time i was slowly teasing that area by rubbing gently.

"S-stop that." He growled, but not in anger.

"Why?" I pouted like a child who wanted candy but was denied.

He moved down close to my ear with a smirk," Be patient. You will get it soon enough."

I kinda gave off a moan that kinda sounded like i was meowing or something. Ofcourse, not used to it i blushed out of embarressment. He stopped to looked at me with a grin.

"Who is the little cat now?"

"Oh shut up, ninja."

"Its actually a sweet sound, i like it." He spoke softly and then started nibbling on my ear.

I was enjoying this as much as prowl, however i didnt want this to be one sided. I wanted Prowl to enjoy this as much as i was. So I grabbed him by the shoulders tried to roll him so i was on top. When i did, i felt so proud of myself, his face was kinda shocked.

"Yes! I pinned ya!" I giggled as his face turned to a soft smile.

I moved my hands, tracing his body as much as i could, kissing his chest and neck. I think I got him to shake a little, which made me grow a smirk. Just being here, in eachother's arms, kinda making out with eachother kinda started to get a certain reaction on me.

"T-there is something... I wanna try prowl. If you let me." I spoke in between breaths.

"What do you need me to do?" I heard him starting to pant.

"I'm new to this... But... I wanna see your equipment..."

That got him to heat up fast. His face was red, which i didnt know that was even possible. I smiled sweetly, i didnt want him to do something he didnt want to. But i honestly had some ideas of how i wanted my first time... Yes my mind is dirty at times, but i didnt wanna ruin prowl's mind, it was perfect and innocent.

"I-if you dont wanna, i understand if-"

"N-no, its alright. I was just a little startled... I didnt know you could be so... forward..."

I blushed and looked away from him," To be honest, i want my first time to be good for both of us... I wanted you to feel good as well as myself. No relationship should be one sided."

"I see... You have a good point." He nuzzled my neck with a chuckle.

"Okay... Don't forget, this is my first time... So i wont be perfect."

"I never expected that, its fine how it is." That made me smile.

"Thanks, now. No more talking. " I chuckled.

Prowl nod his head and moved his hand down to a plating that i didnt notice before. Soon there was a 'klick' and I blushed at what i saw when he let go of his equipment.

"W-whoa..."

"I thought you said we werent talking any more?"

"S-shut up... I-i didnt know you were... you were so-"

"I was so 'advanced'?" He said with a smirk.

"You could say that... I honestly didnt think you would be so... Big..." I averted my eyes and blushed red.

I felt him place a hand behind my head and made me look at him," Sometimes looks can be decieving."

"You can say that again." I blushed," I want you to relax ok? I dont know if this works for you guys so yeah..."

"What are you going to do exactly?"

"Something i accidently learned growning up." I took in a shakey breath then released it.

I moved down towards his legs and began to pet his cord, more like gentle strokes, which got him to growl in approval. I smiled slightly, tracing the shape of it with my fingertips. God, i was nervous that there would be a chance that this would be...

"Prowl?"

"Y-yes?"

I hesitated, but i looked at him in the optics," Are we... Gonna have... sex? I know its a blunt question, but i just have to know." I blushed slightly.

"I thought you wanted to, after asking to see my interface cable."

"Well... I do, but... Its just my first and all. I dont know if you have done it before or not, and if you havent, would you want it with someon-" I was cut off by prowl placing a fingertip on lips.

I froze for a second, unsure on what to do. Until i felt his finger was replaced with his thumb. He had a smile on his face that told me that what we were doing was right, that we both wanted this.

"I only want you, Journey. In all my cycles, i never would imagine that i would fall inlove with a beautiful organic. One that would make some of it's plant life jealous." He gently grazed his thumb over my lips.

I chuckled a little," Are you saying that flowers would be jealous of me?"

"Thats what I am exactly saying."

I turned my hand and kissed his hand. I leaned into his hand with a smile.

"So... What exactly are you going to do to my cable? Should i be nervous?" He raised a brow.

"K-kinda... You said you learned some things... Know what a uh.. Blowjob is?" I heard him kinda whirl and beep in shock," I'll take that as a yes."

I didn't notice a devious smirk form on his face, until it was too late,"Prowl, what are you-Yeep!"

I was soon on my back once more, but this time, it was diffrent. The are around Prowl shifted slightly. It made me kinda relaxed, but in the same time, kinda nervous. I could see a glint in his optics, which made me swallow hard and blush.

"I believe it would be best to skip the foreplay. I know, we both want this to be an amazing experience. However, in my opinion, we are taking too long."

I chuckled," Wow, and i thought i was inpatient."

"I was patient, till you started touching a certain area like it was a pet."

"Oh shut it." I laughed.

He moved so he was just hovering over my face. I smiled at him as i tried to take his helmet off. He smiled and took it off of his head, placing it on the night stand next to the bed. He placed his hands on my hips with a good grip, clutching my panties a little.

He looked down towards my legs and smirked," I didnt know you were ready, Journey."

I blushed red, i didnt even notice till now how wet i was... And i didnt mean the shower wet either," I-i didnt know either. You can be very distracting."

He moved up and started nuzzling and nipping at my neck and collar bone as he slowly removed my panties. I shivered and pulled my knees together after feeling the cold fall air hit down there. He grabed my knees and move them apart to get a better view of his objective.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"... Yes, I am..."

With that, he slowly moved my legs to around his sides as he placed his tip around the moist opening. I groaned heatedly as he started pushing more and more in, slowly and carefully. I felt my body tremble as he filled me, not to mention metal is freakin cold when your feeling like your on fire. Prowl hissed as he gave a smile pinch on my hips.

"I never knew organics could be so tight..."

I panted as i could feel the pain slowly subside until he hit a little wall of mine, i yelped a little in pain," Are you alright? I didnt hurt you did i?"

"N-no. Its natural for a woman's first time. They have a hymen... It kinda bleeds when you break this... It shows that the virginity is taken." I blushed when i explained it to him.

"So, its natural to feel pain?" He sounded worried, i had to reasure him.

"Only at first, but soon its replaced. Don't worry. You could never hurt me." I stroked his cheek with a loving smile.

He nod his head and gave a slight thrust, I cried out a little. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body as i tried to ajust to him. I buried my face in his neck as i could feel tears forming in my eyes. I always new that it would hurt, but i didnt know it would hurt this bad. I took deep shaky breaths as the pain slowly started to deminish.

"O-Okay... I'm ready."

"You sure?"

I nod against his shoulder and he pulled out a little and then pushed it back in. I let out a moan and found out it feels kinda weird when something is inside ya, exspecially when it was metal. He started to move a little faster till he started moving to a nice rhythm that made my body forget all about the pain i had.

"O-Oh! Prowl, oh god." I mumbled as he pressed me into the bed, puting more into me.

He started kissing me, slipping his glossa over my lips and rubbing it over my own tongue. Soon, that burning feeling from my stomach appeared. I tighten my legs around his hips, trying to signal him to go harder. And he did, dear god it was so sweet.

"P-Prowler~ faster, please" I started to lose my breath, panting, gasping for air.

He smiled at me and seemed to be moving in a circular motion, causing my body to tremble increadibly. I started to feel my mouth grow dry, from gasping for air, which prowl helped a little thanks to his glossa. Then he hit something that just made me see stars of diffrent colors. The feeling was undescribable.

"N-NAAAAHH! Oh primus! PROWL HIT IT AGAIN!"

I could have sworn he said something but i couldnt tell. He began to growl and moan, which sounded really cool and turned me on even more. His eyes glew brighter with lust and he bit on my shoulder, my right shoulder, and drew a little blood. I yelped in pain then replaced with the over wealming feeling that grew like wild fire.

"MmmmNNNNnn! U-Uuuhh!"

The colors started to blend together, my eyes started to roll to the back of my head. I didnt want it to stop. Not one bit. Then the fire was really hot, i bucked my hips against his, moving my hips with his. It made it so much better cause it made him moan much louder.

"J-Journey! D-Dear primus!"

Then it hit me, i could feel my walls start pulsing hard. It was starting to get harder and harder to contol myself. I could feel something leak from me as he started moving faster and harder. I gasped as i could feel myself clamp down on Prowl's spike.

"P-Prowl! I-I'm getting c-clos-Aahhh!"

"D-Dont hold it... I-I think i'm going t-to overload!" His voice became rigged and panted hard and quickly.

When he hit my spot one last time, i couldnt hold it anylonger, and i dont think prowl could either. I screamed his name into his neck as i came. I squeezed my eyes closed as it shook everything. It was mindblowing. I continued to feel shivers as Prowl overloaded in me, slowly riding out our orgasms.

He pulled out of me slowly as he used his arms to support himself over my body, trying not to lay ontop of me i guess. When he finally got out, he moved over and grabed the sheets, and covering the both of us. I didnt hesitate to curl up to his chest as i started to gasp for less air. I could hear his spark hum loudly as i rested my head on his chest.

"That was amazing." He whispered in my ear as he nuzzled my hair.

"Diddo... T-That was incredible..." I smiled slightly.

I could feel his arms wrap around me, bringing me into a protective embrace. I didnt hesitate to place my hands on his back in a returned embrace.

"You should rest, Journey. From my research, organics usually need rest after sexual intercourse." He smiled.

"I guess so." I yawned slightly.

"See, that only proves I was right."

I chuckled tiredly," Love you, Prowl." I snuggled into him as i closed my eyes.

"I love you, Journey Barker." He rested his chin on my head as i fell into a deep sleep, with him soon following after.

From what i learned from spending time with these guys. Its okay to feel something diffrent or experience something new. It may be bad sometimes, but you can't just focus on the negatives...

Changes are sometimes better...


End file.
